jatefandomcom-20200213-history
Tricia Tanaka is Dead
Guava Seed Rating: 2 Tricia Tanaka is Dead is the 10th episode of the third season of Lost. This episode featured the flashbacks of Hurley. After cutting loose Kate and Sawyer by holding Ben hostage on the operating table, Jack is still marooned on Hydra Island, awaiting his fate. Kate and Sawyer, meanwhile, make it safely to the main island, and are trekking through the jungle back to their camp. And now...onto the Jate recap: "Are we there yet? *whine*" We cut to Kate and Sawyer walking in the jungle, out of breath and tired (from walking or from being with each other for a bazillion episodes now, we'll never know). Sawyer whines "Are we there yet?" like a five-year old and Kate mommies him by telling him "their beach should be just through those trees." Damn, she's got a really good GPS tracker in her head. Should be no problem remembering how to go back and get the man who gave up everything for your safety, right Kate? Sawyer snarks at her some more and Kate says that she's not excited about explaining why there was only two of them coming back. That's right. What's going to be even more exciting is telling them why you brought the Conning Hillbilly back instead of the Useful Doctor. Smart move, Kate. Sawyer uses the word "ain't" which drives me up the wall. How that man can be a turn on to anyone is beyond me. Then he steps on a dart and Kate mothers him some more as she uses the old "I'll say that I'll pull it out on 3 when I'm really going to pull it out on 1" technique. They sit down to share a moment which is I'm guessing what TPTB thought they needed to get out of the way before they got back to the beach. Kate offers to be the bigger person and accept his apology about the pity-sex comment and they can start over again but Sawyer, true to his character, messes it up and pisses her off. "So, that's how it's going to be?" she asks him. I smile smugly and nod happily. Yep, Kate... Best get your mistake-making butt back to Jack now. She then says three words that made me squeal and run around chanting "Skate's done.. Skate's done... Nananana booboo." Yes, I'm very mature. "Welcome Home, Sawyer." she says unfeeling and distant and then heads through the trees to get our much-anticipated beach reunion scene, complete with fake hugs from Nikki and missed glances between Skate. "Off To Save My Man" At the beach, Kate has changed out of her awful Skex clothes and back into her t-shirt and pants. Guess she couldn't wait to get the stench of Sawyer off of her. Anyways, she is explaining to Locke and Sayid about Jack's heroism and Michael's cowardliness. Locke seems a little too interested in how the Others are getting off the Island. Hmmm.. could it be a plot point for a future episode? Kate says that she "owes Jack" and is going to get help to get him back. Dang right, I bet Jack's sitting in his cage right now thinking of the many, many ways she can pay him back. Finally we rejoin Kate, who is the only one actually doing anything productive this episode. It is night and she is searching around the jungle of mystery with just a torch. This girl is fearless, I must say. Then again, she probably counted to five before she left. What won't she do for a piece of the ELCB? She suddenly spots something on the ground and roots around through the leaves, only to find the holy grail of all Jate worshiped items.... the net. All Jater's simultaneously squeal and faint as she looks up and remembers the over-the-clothes Jexing that went on right there. But before she can revel too much in the joys of remembering Jack's body pressed against hers in all the right ways... she hears a sound and crouches down. Two more torches come out of the jungle and we realize that Locke and Sayid have finally gotten off their butts to come help her. They ask why she didn't ask for help to find Jack. She responds with a "two reasons- you don't know where to look and you're not motivated." So that's what Kate is, huh, motivated? Cause I'd swear it was love that I was seeing... Locke tells her that she's wrong, not about them caring to get Jack back or not, (real nice Locke) but about them not knowing were to look. Kate asks "How?" "The way the sunlight hit Mr. Eko's stick when John was burying him." Sayid says with a smirk. Alright, I guess I'll buy that... I mean it's probably a little more productive than wandering around looking up random Jexing sites, isn't it Kate? They are interrupted by gunshots and Locke is about to start firing back, which is not very smart, considering that's how Shannon died and all... but Kate tells him not to shoot. She reassures the trigger-happy shadow in the dark that they just want to talk and that it's safe. Finally Rousseau steps out from the shadows and Kate stands her ground as she continues to point a gun at her stomach. "I came to ask for your help." she tells the crazy Frenchie. "To do what?" crazy responds. "To get my soulmate back, duh." Kate responds. (Of course that's how I heard it, it might have been a tad different for non-shippers.) Rousseau asks why she would be interested in helping Kate and Kate tells her about a similarly looking younger crazy girl named Alex. Kate thinks she's Rousseau's daughter and the camera stills on Rousseau's face as she tries her best to keep up a crazy, bewildered look before the inevitable boom tells us we'll have to wait for next week to get her response to this jaw-dropping revelation. Recap by For A Reason.